


further up and further in

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [76]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: He lets the world in, once he remembers how.
Series: drabbles and flashfics [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625589
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	further up and further in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



Once he's barred from Narnia, by time and by decree, Peter thinks he'd find his way back in by deed: courage, heroics. Maybe war again. 

Instead, he finds it when he bites into the apple and lets it sourness burst on his tongue. When he hears sparrows huddled in the tangled branches, thrilling a disordered symphony. When his boots sink in the spring mud, when his hands touch first winter snow, when his sisters laugh together, when a book opens flat and ordered under his fingers. 

He lets the world in, once he remembers how; within the world, Narnia sings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the meaning of all that we  
> Suffered in sleep,—the white peace  
> Of the waking.
> 
> \- Song of the Nations, Edna St. Vincent Millay


End file.
